


情人节的真相

by wanwudongren



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanwudongren/pseuds/wanwudongren





	情人节的真相

狗血预警。  
非常沙雕。

————————————

01

传说中有一种黑魔法，注入到人体后，遇到的第一个人，不管是谁都会无可救药的爱上对方。若是说出“我爱你”三个字，便签订了终生契约，无法破解。

它因为扰乱人间的秩序，被命令禁止使用。因此千百年来也只不过是一种传说，没人知道它的真相。

02

Lily，本市的小魔女。一般情况下，魔法师的身份都是严格保密的，表面和普通人没什么多大区别。只要每月去大魔法师那签到一次，汇报汇报情况就行。  
眼看情人节就要来临，Lily和室友窝在一起讨论情人节当日的安排。室友们都是普通人，叽叽喳喳的说着要和男朋友出去约会，DIY手工巧克力等等，听得她好不自在。

没错，寝室里只有她一个单身狗，虽然有暗恋的学长，但......

“Lliy，你和陈立农学长怎么样了？情人节之前能追到手吗？”室友及时的打断了她的遐想。  
“啊？”面对室友挑衅的语气，她也不甘示弱。“当然...可以！”

室友们本来只想逗逗她，听到她的回答以后明显吃了一惊，接着其中一个幸灾乐祸的说道：“别看陈学长对人总是笑眯眯，听说可难追了。”

“等你的好消息。记得情人节当天带来见我们噢。”

？？？

这该死的虚荣心。

周末。

小魔女为了当初“年少轻狂”的誓言，已经在书房翻了两个小时的魔法书了。  
就算让他喜欢我一天也行啊，难道没有这样的魔法吗？Lily欲哭无泪。就在她绝望之际，书柜左下角的一本无名书引起了她的注意，记忆中父亲好像嘱咐过她不要随意翻阅。

但，管他呢！死马当活马医。

翻开无名书，一股陈旧的味道扑面而来，一看就有些年头没人翻阅了。小魔女也不管那么多，津津有味的读了起来，这简直就是打开了新世界的大门，什么让动物说话，让人起死回生，太多太多不可思议的事了。  
这和她平常学习的小魔法相差甚远，不会是本骗人的书吧？Lily越翻心里越没底，这时她把目光停留在了25页，禁忌爱情。

03

情人节前一天，做好了万全准备，摸清了陈立农平日的习惯，Lily躲在操场的小树丛后面等待着她的“猎物”。其实魔法可以远程操作，但鉴于“第一人”这一要求，她还是把瓶瓶罐罐都带到了现场。闭上眼睛，开始念咒语。

她有点庆幸陈立农的好习惯，一周三次的晨跑。大冬天的早上也没有什么人，正是使用魔法的好机会。

十分钟后，随身携带的铃铛告诉她已经成功。Lily又花了一分钟稳了稳气息，立刻睁开眼睛跑出树丛，假装偶遇陈立农。

“hello，学长。早上好！”  
“早...你是？”陈立农停下脚步，汗水从他好看的下颚线滑落，惹得小魔女心跳漏了一拍。  
“我，那个我是。”

1、2、3、4、5

Lily在心中默念了5s，抬头看了看陈立农。学长的表情并没有什么变化，说好的5s心动呢，学长怎么也不表示表示？不会真的是骗小孩的吧。

“啊，那个，不好意思认错人了。学长拜拜。”

Lily垂头丧气的回了寝室，能怎么办，接受室友的无情嘲笑呗。

04

陈立农觉得今天的自己中了邪，跑步前不过是上了一个厕所，结果在洗手的时候看到了同班的林彦俊。刚还纳闷他怎么一大早就来操场，结果接下来的动作完全不受他的控制。一转头，就把还在状况外的林彦俊抵到墙边，看着近在咫尺的人瞪大了眼睛想要反抗，鼻尖的小痣，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，好像更诱人了一些。

想亲。

正当他付诸实践的时候，突然从门外传出了一阵喊声。

“林彦俊，你在里面吗。我来了！”  
范丞丞有些崩溃，过年吃多了胖了不少。为了情人节能在女朋友面前表现出最佳状态，前些天死皮赖脸的拉着林彦俊陪自己来跑步。林彦俊被他闹得烦了，最终在请一个月早饭的诱惑下答应了范丞丞的条件。

陪跑一星期。

陈立农被范丞丞这一嗓子拉回了现实，放开林彦俊，连忙说了一声对不起。接下来说得一些话他已经记不清了，跌跌撞撞的跑出厕所，试图想通过跑圈清醒一下。

女生们总说他很难追，确实很难。在高中的时候陈立农就意识到自己喜欢的是男生，但这一直是个藏在心底的秘密，被小心翼翼地保存着。他并非害怕世人的眼光，只是认真的维护着一方天地，负起该付的责任。

对于林彦俊，陈立农是有好感的，只是那人总是冷冷的，让人难以琢磨。如果可以的话他想慢慢的认识他，走近他。而并非像今天这样。莫非是自己禁欲太久再加上情人节将近？这种控制不住的心动到底是怎么回事啊。

陈立农冲进浴室，想洗个澡清醒一下，却越洗越不清醒，一闭眼都是林彦俊的样子。  
完蛋了，他真的完蛋了。

这边林彦俊也没好到哪里去，早起陪跑不说竟然还在厕所里遇到这种事，他也懵了。  
陈立农，是那个超受欢迎的学生会主席陈立农哎？他一直觉得自己和陈立农是不同世界的两条平行线。不同于陈立农的热情，他是个慢热型的人，因此入学一年来两个人并没有多少交际，只是偶尔的见面打招呼。  
主动很累，喜欢一个人很麻烦。

可最重要的是，陈立农不是直男吗？今天什么情况？是他没睡醒还是我没睡醒。千万个疑问从林彦俊的小脑瓜里闪过。

最后他得出了一个结论，都怪范丞丞，大早上的跑什么步。

05

情人节。  
不仅热恋中的男男女女为之疯狂，商家更甚。平时五块钱的玫瑰花炒到了五十块还是有人买单，更有一种越贵越能表达心意的风潮。  
情侣减半，电影院、餐馆挤满了人，连锁酒店早在一周前就没了床位。

陈立农在这天接了一个工作，工资是平时的三倍，当日结清。店铺主营永生花，既有成品也有现场教学。这不仅是女生的专属，男生们也跃跃欲试，毕竟再拙劣的手工承载的心意远比单纯花钱来的好。

店主在情人节当天雇了几个大学生，接了几单客人，一人负责一个教室，给手工老师打下手。陈立农负责的是205教室，来得是几个男孩子，说是想给女朋友一个惊喜。他们挑选了比较简单的玻璃小木盒，各自选了喜欢的颜色，开始装饰。

每个教室都有一台咖啡机，陈立农给客人们现磨好咖啡后，就百无聊赖的在一边看男孩子们笨手笨脚的粘贴。这时他的脑子里又蹦出了林彦俊。

他在干什么呢？情人节是一个人吗？有人陪吗。

“农农，你也来做一个吧。”老师看着自己的小帮手在一旁走神，热情的把他叫了过来。这是一个细致的活，也是一门技术活。在老师的指导下，陈立农完成的七七八八。水色的小玫瑰装在木盒里，嗯...还蛮想送给林彦俊的。

真男人说到做到。

晚上九点店铺准备打烊，陈立农拿着刚赚到的钱又问店主买了几朵红玫瑰，准备回学校。

他也不能确定林彦俊会不会在寝室，毕竟今晚是情人节。大不了摆床头自己看，或者拿到咸鱼上卖了也可以。乱七八糟的想了一路，等回过神来已经站在了林彦俊的寝室门口。

“咚咚咚——”  
“谁啊？等我一下。”  
果然在寝室，陈立农暗喜。  
林彦俊不爱凑这种热闹，一到各种节日，大街小巷就挤满了人，吃个饭都得排队半小时，不如一个人在寝室来得自在。

今天他室友不都陪女朋友去了吗，怎么那么早就回来了。小林刚洗完澡，头发都没吹干就听到有人敲门，一脸郁闷的打开了门，头也没抬的抱怨了一句，又没带钥匙是不是。

好像有点不对劲。

一抬头，只见陈立农捧着一束花在门口对他笑，像大只的狗狗。林彦俊立刻慌乱了起来，怎么情人节要告白？这样太快了吧。我要说什么，拒绝吗？不行不行。

哎，没人会不喜欢陈立农。

“你...”林彦俊指着陈立农不知道该怎么开口。  
“彦俊，昨天早上对不起。这个送给你。”  
“噢，道歉啊。”

脑内演了无数种小剧场，唯独没想到这种。哪有人道歉送花，还在情人节？

“还有，林彦俊，情人节快乐。”陈立农补充道。

还没等林彦俊反应过来，陈立农就说了声拜拜跑回了自己的寝室。也不是陈立农害羞，而是，他怕又控制不住自己。睡衣下若隐若现的锁骨，刚出浴整个人都是粉粉的，就——好想占为己有。

陈立农本来是个定力超强的人，可以在夜市写数学题的那种。但从昨天开始，只要遇到林彦俊他的自制力就差的可以。

不过很妙的是，好像轻松了不少。起码，现在的自己在感情这方面，超勇敢。  
小陈冲啊！

是因为情人节的氛围吗？应该是的。他暗暗想到。

06

第二天一早，范丞丞拖着疲惫的身躯打开了寝室的门，看到正在盯着早饭发呆的林彦俊，还以为走错了寝室。

“今天自己买了？不用我请啊。”  
“陈立农送的。”

陈立农？  
陈——立——农？

没听错吧。接着他又向上看到了放在林彦俊床头的玫瑰，范丞丞瞬间清醒了过来，这简直比昨晚和女朋友那个还要令人兴奋。

林彦俊被追了，而且对象还是陈立农。这得让多少妹子心碎。不说陈立农，林彦俊在刚开学的时候，仅因为长得帅气这一项就收到了好多告白，不过都被他一一回绝。范丞丞看着就心痛，还调侃他是不是喜欢男的。没想到林彦俊不但没有否认还大胆承认，就是一直没什么实质性的恋爱对象。

原来栽在这了。

“陈立农不是直的吗？”  
“我哪知道？说不定人家是个弯的。”林彦俊头痛，突如其来的追求让他措手不及。今天早上还没睡醒就被陈立农的爱心早餐塞了满怀，还捏着他的脸说，彦俊好可爱。要不要试试和我在一起？  
天知道他昨天被陈立农搞得凌晨才睡着。  
林彦俊都怀疑陈立农是不是玩游戏输了，故意的。不过仔细想想，虽然陈立农还挺受欢迎的，但好像一直单身来着。

“在一起在一起！”范丞丞比林彦俊还要激动，试问，谁不想看两个帅哥谈恋爱？

07

果然不出所料，新学期新气象。

平时都坐第一排的陈立农同学，为了陪男朋友坐到了靠后的位子。当然上课还是挺认真的。中午吃饭故意坐到林彦俊和范丞丞的中间，给他夹菜。主动要求和林彦俊一个小组，帮他分担小组作业。

就这样开开心心的过了一个月，林彦俊好像也渐渐融入了他的生活。陈立农越发享受这种状态，不像前两天克制不住自己的欲望，现在哪怕见到林彦俊笑他也知足了。像是那种平平淡淡的爱恋，和普通情侣没什么两样。

原来恋爱是这样的感觉。

四月，天气暖和了一些。学校为了增强学生们的身体素质，要求每个班都参加两天一夜的爬山活动。换句话说，也就是春游。  
班长把全班同学分成三组，选出三位组长带领队伍。不出所料的陈立农光荣当选，同时这组里也毫无悬念的几乎都是女生。

陈立农好不容易说服班长把林彦俊拉了过来，外带一个范丞丞。  
于是三个人扛起了照顾女生的大任。

队长陈立农副队长林彦俊负责探路，后勤范丞丞负责“断后”。当然范丞丞对于这个安排还是挺满意的，起码不用走太快，更重要的是不用当电灯泡！

俗话说，下山容易上山难。学校给学生们选择的又是那种未开发的山路，并没有想象中的好走。而两个男孩子从一开始就冲在前头，仿佛有用不完的力气，后面的女生叫苦连天，喊了不知道多少次慢点。  
事实证明，爬山这种考验耐力的活，要匀速才不会累。一个小时过后，林彦俊也开始有点喘了，看着自家男友还没有什么反应，一脸轻松，还是挺羡慕的。

每天长跑的人果然不一样。

前方是一个分叉路口，陈立农想了很久，拿着地图放到了林彦俊面前。  
“阿俊，选一个。”  
“选错了怎么办？”林彦俊不敢，他本人什么都好就是没多少方向感。这可是关系着十几个人的生死存亡。  
“没关系啦，我也不确定。选错就是多绕一点路。听你的。”  
小林同学掰着手指头，随便念了几个字，眼睛一闭就指向了右边这条路。

结果真的不负众望的选择了路多得那条，这二选一也太准了。陈立农看着路边的指示牌，差点笑岔气，算了反正地图在他俩手里也没人知道被坑了这件事。  
“大笨蛋，不要笑了。”林彦俊送了陈立农一拐。已经走了一上午，差不多到了最累的一个点，多走三公里真的要了他的命，竟然还获得了某人无情的嘲笑。

陈立农也明显感觉到了林彦俊的吃力，都这个点了，自己多多少少也有点累了，更别说林彦俊了。  
“阿嫲说了，爬山这样会轻松一点。等下手给我，带你爬。”陈立农突然蹲了下去，小心翼翼地把林彦俊的裤腿挽到膝盖的位子。

“大家坚持一下，前面拐一个弯就到了。”他挥了挥手中的旗子，给落在后面的女生们加油打气。不同于刚开始的兴奋，这个时候大家都带上了耳机默默地走着山路，能少消耗点就少消耗点体力。

“陈立农，这样很土哎。”林彦俊看着陈立农的杰作，像是下地插秧的庄稼人。  
“小笨蛋，保命要紧。”说着拉上了林彦俊的手，向目的地走去。

08

等到半山腰时，其他队伍也刚刚到达。大家累了一天，完完全全已经不想动了，等着景区的工作人员放饭。  
范丞丞拍着林彦俊的肩直说今晚可以吃两碗饭，小林同学也不甘示弱的说自己能吃三碗饭。当然最后三碗饭的指标并没有达成，分了两碗给陈立农。

“阿俊，多一点ne。”陈立农像小狗狗一样的看着他，差点把饭喂到了自己的嘴里。  
“我吃，陈立农大庭广众的你别冲动。”

同学们围在一起热热闹闹地解决了晚饭，趁天色还没暗下来，班长又嘱咐大家可以去搭帐篷了。男生住在比女生更高一点的山坡，因此大家也就分开各自去领了帐篷。

没错是两人一顶帐篷，随意组合的那种。

陈立农和林彦俊特地选了一个角落的位子开始按照说明书搭建帐篷。  
景区的工作人员为了履行人性化的原则，考虑到各种人士的需求，搭帐篷步骤并不复杂，只要撑起两根大的支架就可以成型。

接着铺好一次性床垫，简单地洗漱了一下，两个人就钻了进去。  
是来之不易的二人世界。

天色渐渐暗了下来，山里的温度也逐渐降低。陈立农从背包里拿出一件衬衣披在了林彦俊身上，突发奇想地打开了帐篷顶端的拉链，隔着蚊帐看起了星星。

不同于城市的光污染，山里的能见度很高，一抬头就能望到夜空。林彦俊躺倒在陈立农的臂弯上，拿出手机记录下了这美丽的一刻，发了一条只可见陈立农的朋友圈。

\- EVAN❤LEO（配图）

“阿俊，腿酸吗。”陈立农突然坐了起来，眼睛亮亮的，是时候展示真正的技术了。  
还没等林彦俊点头，陈立农就有模有样的捏了起来，你还别说，手法挺巧的，跟专业的师傅不相上下。

“对对对，这里这里。”  
“嘶——轻点。”  
......

林彦俊舒服的连连称赞，小伙子不错啊，下次开个足疗店培训培训？  
“等会阿俊帮我。”陈立农指了指自己的肩膀。“这里。”  
“吼，看来早有预谋。”

帐篷里捏得热火朝天（？），帐篷外正参加完篝火晚会的范丞丞啃着薯片找他们来玩，结果薯片都给吓掉了，老脸一红。

这么......刺激？

看着同班的男同学向这里走来，急中生智赶紧转身招呼了过去。“来来来，我们打牌。”

你们两个欠我一个人情！范丞丞无声呐喊。

09

更刺激的还在后头。

两个人打打闹闹，不免产生一点催情的“化学因子”。陈立农把林彦俊压在身下，淡淡的月光照在林彦俊脸上，温柔又迷人。

他吻了下去。

这一次林彦俊没有拒绝，环住他的脖子加深了这个吻。温热的手掌游走在腰间，林彦俊扭了扭身子，不禁发出一声软糯的呻吟。陈立农听闻便加快了手上的动作，向下探去。

做足了前戏，两个人赤裸相见。  
林彦俊握住陈立农的坚硬想要带入自己的身体。很痛，这是他的第一反应。即便做了扩张还是忍不住掉下生理盐水，陈立农看着身下的人微微皱起的眉头，轻轻吻过他的眼角，不断安抚着他的宝贝。

看着林彦俊慢慢适应了这种疼痛感，陈立农才放心的挺身而入。

一声满足的喟叹。  
......

山里的坏境当然没有家里的好，两个人鬼鬼祟祟的跑到浴室清洗了一下。躺在帐篷里，都累得不想说话，爬了一天的山，晚上还做了羞羞的事，能撑到现在不错了。林彦俊没多久就在陈立农的怀里昏昏欲睡，迷糊之中他好像听见了陈立农对他说：  
林彦俊，我爱你。

嗯，今晚的月色真美。

第二天一早。

“起床了起床了。”范丞丞难得好心情，一大早就跑到小情侣的帐篷前执行叫醒任务。

“范丞丞，吵死了！”林彦俊一团黑气。下意识地拉开帐篷的拉链，随手拿了一个东西就往声音的源头扔去。

“林彦俊，你起床气真的好重。”范丞丞巧妙地躲开了袭击，捡起那盒子往帐篷走去。这是个啥？

翻了一个面。

噗，石锤了。还是大号啊？看来陈立农挺猛的。范丞丞一脸坏笑的把安全套怼到林彦俊面前。这下林彦俊终于清醒了过来，连忙夺走眼前的盒子。尴尬的拉上帐篷的拉链。

“范丞丞，下个月早饭我包了，你别......”  
“成交。”

嘿嘿，得来全不费工夫。

10

当天下山的时候，队长和副队长就落在了最后。

“陈立农，林彦俊，你们两个没休息好吗？慢死了。”昨天那群叫他们慢一点的女生，看着今天两个人慢悠悠的走在后面，忍不住的吐槽了起来。

“年轻人，一定是昨天太......”范丞丞回头一看，林彦俊假装用手抹了一下脖子。然后用唇语对他说，你死定了。  
“我说你们昨天两个人爬山太快了！一定是累到了。”

返程的路上总是多了几分安静和疲惫，同学们倒头沉沉睡去。陈立农揽过不断“点头”的林彦俊，让他靠在自己的肩膀休息，自己也带了上了耳机享受这片刻幸福。

如果能一直这样就好了。

11

六月，魔法师年中总结大会即将召开。魔法师们都有自己的一个专属铃铛，每半年都会自动生成一份报告，这份报告上显示了半年之内用了哪些魔法干了哪些事，若是有违规行为便会受到相应的惩罚。  
Lily的父亲作为理事会中的一员，这几天忙得不可开交。五月的一天晚上，父亲泡完一杯咖啡打算继续熬夜工作确定会议流程，偶尔发现女儿的铃铛落在了书柜上的一角，便想提前查查动向。

理事拥有特殊的权力，可提前三天知道报告的内容，但仅限于自己的家庭成员。输入自己的账号密码，无聊的向下翻了翻。其实女儿一直挺乖的，从没给他惹出过什么乱子，不出意外明年自己就可以评上高级魔法师的职称了。

2月13日，禁忌爱情。

这条标红的记录让他突然紧张了起来，怎么回事？急匆匆的叫醒刚睡下不久的女儿。

这一夜，宅子灯火通明。Lily知道自己闯祸了，父亲在客厅里来回踱步。只剩下三天了，如果不解决这件事情，无故使用黑魔法，不仅女儿要被关上两年，自己的评级也会受到影响，说不定还得重新再来。这可是整整五年的心血啊。

他翻出那本黑魔法的书籍，急切的想找到解决的办法。离二月份已经过去了四个月，难保会签订终生契约，或许......只有一个办法了。

男人从储藏室中拿出了一瓶药剂，简单来说它叫“忘情水”，这个名字还是他听刘德华的歌的时候想到的，谁不为初恋流过泪。这可比车祸失忆温柔百倍，还没有任何副作用。

给我一杯忘情水，换我一生不伤悲。

只要被爱的那个人喝下它，双方都会彻底忘记这段感情。魔法也会随之消失。Lily觉得有些残忍。但这是她犯下错，现在唯一的办法就是告诉林彦俊真相，而选择权在他。

找到林彦俊的时候正是五月的最后一个下午，陈立农因为学生会的事情去了老师办公室。

这天晚上，原本两个人约在市中心的电影院碰面，陈立农说想在六一儿童节给他一个惊喜。  
“多大了还过六一儿童节？”尽管林彦俊嘴上抱怨但心里还是甜甜的。

直到知道真相的那一刻，他还期待着陈立农的惊喜。

眼前的女孩不停地对他说着对不起，他没有什么表情，失了神一般的接过小魔女手中的那瓶药水，挤出一个微笑。

原来这一切的一切都是假的。

“今晚我会喝的，你别担心。”到最后他还安慰着这个犯了错的小魔女。

林彦俊只是觉得自己很傻，即便都是受害者，但在这场游戏里，动心的却只有他一个。  
陈立农，你爱过我吗？

Lily知道，如果不是少年眼角的泪水，那日的晚霞一定很美。

12

春夏交替，雨季即将来临，陈立农急切的看了看手表，十点十分，离约定的时间晚了10分钟。公交车到站以后，他飞奔向电影院，不知道他的小宝贝有没有等得着急了。摸了摸口袋里的盒子，心里流过一阵暖意，林彦俊戴这对耳式一定很漂亮。  
为什么要六一送给他，因为我想你永远做我的宝贝。

可期待的人并没有出现在眼前，是迟到了吗？解开锁屏，发了一条微信。  
无人回应。时钟指向了十点半，拨通了第一个电话，依旧无人接听。他开始慌了起来，这时突然一声闷雷，天空飘起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，陈立农躲到附近的咖啡店，又打了十几个电话还是没有回应。

回学校。

不管不顾的冲到雨中，随手打了一辆的士，不出意外一个小时就可以赶到学校。也许是天意如此，因为突降大雨，本身就拥挤的城区发生了几起追尾事故，等陈立农赶到学校的时候已经是六月的凌晨了。

Lily在寝室楼下等到十二点，林彦俊还是喝下了那剂药水。撑起雨伞正准备离开，就看到了陈立农浑身湿透的跑了过来。

陈立农怎么会在这里？  
她顾不上那么多，撑着伞小跑了过去，父亲的药应该是没有任何问题的，“学长，你来干嘛。”  
“找林彦俊。”陈立农也不管眼前的是谁，绕开她向寝室楼跑去。

“不要。”Lily用了点小魔法拉住了陈立农的胳膊。先搞清楚情况再说，“你还记得林彦俊是谁吗？”  
“我男朋友。”陈立农挣脱无果，这个女生的力气也未免太大了吧。“你放开我啊。”

“学长你听我说。”眼前的人还是试着挣脱，根本不想听她说任何话。“他忘记你了。”  
“别开玩笑了。”

“林彦俊的世界里已经没有陈立农了。”Lily歇斯底里的大喊了出来。陈立农明显愣了一下，Lily抓紧时机又施了一次魔法，把陈立农拉到教室，强行让他镇定了下来。

尽管陈立农的身体被束缚，但眼神还是凶狠的可怕。她到底是谁，在说什么，你们把林彦俊怎么了。

Lily看着陈立农，一句一句的道出了真相。  
“不用担心他的安危，我把他的室友支走了，睡两天就会醒。我不知道为什么父亲的药会不灵，现在林彦俊把你忘了，你也应该不记得他了。”看着眼前的人逐渐镇静了下来，她低头念了一句咒语，解开了魔咒。

“带我去见你们的大魔法师。”  
这是陈立农恢复自由后说得第一句。

13

一场大雨过后，城郊的空气清新了不少。陈立农一夜无眠，难道他对林彦俊的心动都是因为魔法驱使？他不相信。

他呀，是真的喜欢林彦俊。

Lily一大早就把他带到了城郊的别墅住宅区，住宅区的中心是一座魔法教学小屋。

小葵花魔法课堂。标语竟然是，孩子魔法学不好，多半是没有来这儿。  
还...挺霸道？教育局不查查是不是虚假宣传？

进了屋后，一位身穿黑色斗篷的青年男子坐在办公椅上，周围全是瓶瓶罐罐。看到有客人来了，他立刻起身迎接。

“你好，我叫蔡徐坤，可以叫我蔡老师。哎？你是Lily吗，我听你父亲说起过你。”  
“这就是大魔法师。”Lily戳了戳一旁的陈立农。一路上，陈立农也听Lily说起过这位大魔法师的事。

他是本市的大魔法师，拥有比正常人多活一百岁的权利，而且是世代相传，血统纯正。只要在第一个一百岁生日吃下一种叫APTX-4869的药物，便可以返老还童。但每一个大魔法师只有一次机会。

“柯南里的药就是以他为原型，只不过大家都认为是一个传说罢了。APTX-4869确实存在。”Lily严肃的说道。

14

“你的情况我已经基本了解了，Lily你先回去吧，告诉你父亲不要担心，会议照常进行。其他的事情我都会解决，只不过需要你永远保守这个秘密了。”蔡徐坤拿起魔法棒一挥，在小姑娘的手上写上了一个S的符号。

谁叫是自己种下的恶果呢？

“有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你要听哪个。”大魔法师有颗童心，热衷于玩小学生的游戏。

“坏消息吧。”

“那药真的有用，林彦俊忘记你了。”

陈立农心凉了半截。

“那好消息呢？”

“你对林彦俊的心动不是因为魔法，是真心的。”蔡徐坤顿了顿继续说道，“其实传说中的禁忌爱情，有效期只有两天。他充其量不过是激起你内心的勇气，如果是毫不相干的人物，完全没有任何用处。我之所以把它列为黑魔法，是因为存在一点私心吧。你可能不相信，在我第一世的时候爱上了一个出家人，因为我们身份特殊，我把魔法用在了他的身上，正是因为我的轻率，导致了无法挽回的后果。你也别怪Lily的父亲了，他也是一时心急，才出此下策。我为这场闹剧赔不是。”

“魔法代替不了真心。”

送走陈立农的时候，蔡徐坤还把最新研制的保健产品送给了他，说是可以活血壮阳，男人的必需品。需要的话下次可以找我，记得提前预定。是你的话，我都免费。

怎么办，大魔法师的钱也不是天上掉下来的，生活不易，撸起袖子加油干。

15

陈立农在林彦俊的床边照顾了一天一夜，范丞丞回来的时候他还没有醒。陈立农见状就把他拖进了厕所，搞得范丞丞一头雾水。

“林彦俊被车撞了，失忆了，可能不记得我了。”陈立农先发制人的胡编乱造。  
“啥？那咋不送医院？”自己不就是和女朋友过了个儿童节，小情侣竟然还发生了这种事。  
“医生说没事，休息两天就好了。”

“等等等等一下。”范丞丞突然反应了过来，“只忘记了你？”  
听闻陈立农还是愣了愣，苦笑道，“是啊。韩剧里不都这么演得。”陈立农及时打断了这个话题，他真的不太会说谎“范丞丞帮我一个忙。”

“你说。”

“我想重新追他。”

林彦俊醒来的时候已经是6月3日的中午了，头很痛。一睁眼就看到床边坐了两个人，一个是室友范丞丞，另一个......

是谁？

 

番外

01

后来，陈立农还是成功的追到了林彦俊。在一起的那天，他带着林彦俊去了蔡徐坤的小葵花课堂。鉴于当事人有一定的知情权这一规定，在林彦俊知道了这大半年里所有的事情后，简直惊得不知道该说些什么。

回去的路上他，他气得没理陈立农。干嘛一开始不告诉他真相，搞得这几个月里自己总有空落落的感觉。每次见到你总有似曾相识的感觉。

“因为我想让阿俊知道我的真心。”

02

范丞丞还是被蒙在鼓里，当然是真相的鼓里。那天以后，陈立农和林彦俊一致对外宣称是因为车祸的原因。  
那既然林彦俊本人都知道了，友情帮你回忆回忆？范丞丞从情人节那天讲起，说到爬山的时候，林彦俊简直想找个地洞钻进去。

“我说你们还真的挺刺激的，还有陈立农用大号的哎，受得了吗你......”  
“好了别讲了。”  
“范丞丞，别讲了！”

这些他怎么会不知道？那天蔡老师把他带进回忆教室的时候，已经温习过一遍了！

03

又是一年情人节。  
陈立农不禁感叹，蔡徐坤的保健品还挺有用的。好像还可以来一次？

04

情人节的真相是什么？  
是“我爱你”。

05

蔡老师热线电话：8008208820

————————————  
真的很狗血，失忆什么的哈哈哈。  
希望大家情人节开心。


End file.
